godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterous Pilot
The Monsterous Pilot is the very first episode of my Godzilla series, "The Series Premier". It takes place right after the events of the first film. Additionally, this is a two part-er episode. Summary After battling each other, putting differences aside, and becoming friends,Godzilla and Anguirus face off three giant praying-mantises and fight against a worm-like monster sent from an ancient, underground civilization. Extended Plot Part 1= Godzilla's mother, the Female Godzilla, has fallen and is dying because of a huge wound she cannot heal. So after saying her final words to her only and beloved son, whom she loved very much, she dies but somehow, all of her power transfers to Minilla and he becomes the new Godzilla. He grows into his adult form. Then after roaring his first roar as an adult, he takes one last look at his mother and then buries her in a huge pile of rocks and boulders. Looking at the pile once again, Godzilla then leaves his home Island and sets off into the world. Over 20 year later since that day, in Japan, another monster named Anguirus, a giant ankylosaurus-like monster, attacks the city, rampaging through structures, only for him to be meet by Godzilla himself. As Godzilla and Anguirus look at one another, they charge at each other as Godzilla steps on Anguirus's head and then tail-whips him. As Godzilla turns around to look, Anguirus does a back thrust to the Monster King, causing him to fall over. Then the spiked quadruped starts to dig under ground. With Godzilla looking for him, Anguirus then starts to burst to the surface as Godzilla accidentally steps on him and trips over. Anguirus then roars and charges at Godzilla but Godzilla launches his atomic ray, only missing Anguirus and causing him to burst out of the smoke and bite his arm. Anguirus bites Godzilla's arm, but eventually Godzilla gets him off and tail smacks and whips him again. Then Anguirus curls into a ball and charges at Godzilla, smashing into him like a soccer ball and then does it again. As he tries to do it again, Anguirus is stopped by a tail swipe from Godzilla, who causes the spiked monster to crash to the ground. Then as Godzilla and Anguirus charge at each other again, Godzilla does a tail-slide kick and Anguirus again does a back thrust and then both of them crash as Anguirus lands on the capital building and Godzilla crashes on a power plant which explodes and "supposedly" kills him. But as Anguirus roars in a victory, Godzilla uses Anguirus being distracted to his advantage and blasts him with his Atomic Breath, causing Anguirus to fall in agony. As Anguirus tried to charge at Godzilla again, the Monster King immediately kicks him away. Then Anguirus does it again, only striking Godzilla's arm with his spikes. Then Godzilla overpowers Anguirus and launches another Atomic Breath at him but only knocks Anguirus out unconsieous and doesn't kill him. Then Godzilla takes one last look at Anguirus and then leaves Osaka. A few days later, Anguirus is still in Osaka, about to be transported to a facility for studying, but eventually wakes up, roars, and follows Godzilla's sent to Monster Island. As he arrives on the Island, he sees it is populated by other monsters and finally finds Godzilla. He approaches slowly as Godzilla sleeps and roars loudly to wake him up. At first, the Monster King thinks Anguirus is back for a rematch, but Anguirus assures Godzilla he is not. Then Anguirus holds out his hand and after a moment, Godzilla sees that Anguirus wants to be his friends and then they shake hands and become fast friends. Little do they realize they are being watched by Telesdon. The next day, Godzilla is attacked by a group of Kamacuras but after a while, Anguirus, coming from a river and getting a drink, shows up to help, and the duo take out the four bugs. |-| Part 2= After a week, Godzilla and Anguirus are starting to work very well together and fighting other monsters. However, one day, a stray Sadora comes into Telesdons territory and shortly after, the two monsters engage in combat battle to a standstill. Their fight however, ended with Telesdon being victorious, killing the lone Sadora with a single blast of his flames. The next day, Telesdon ambushes Anguirus on Monster Island and attacks the quadruped monster. Anguirus does a backthrust into the worm-like creature and Telesdon falls. But Telesdon strikes Anguirus with his flames. As Telesdon has Anguirus in defeat, Godzilla comes in and whips Telesdon with his tail. They he helps up Anguirus and the two monster friends defeat Telesdon and manage to drive the burrowing worm-like monster away. Featured Monsters *Godzilla *Anguirus *Female Godzilla *Telesdon *Kamacuras *Sadora Eposidic Villian(s) *Telesdon *Kamacuras Locations *Lagos Island *Osaka *Monster Island *Mount Fuji